This application claims the priority of German Patent Document 101 51 768.8, filed on Oct. 19, 2001, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a vehicle having a reinforcement arranged in the side member of a vehicle body comprising a tube element which is connectable by way of end-side fastening consoles and a center fastening console with columns of the vehicle.
From German Patent Document DE 199 54 292 A1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,625, a reinforcing tube in a side member of a vehicle is known which is connected with the vehicle body by way of the vehicle columns. In a first step, such a reinforcing tube is fastened to the outer vehicle columns A and C, and subsequently, in a second step, a fastening takes place on the center B-column. Because of tolerances and also because of thermal stress, the reinforcing tube may have a shape which deviates from its longitudinal axis; that is, the reinforcing tube is provided with a so-called bulging in some direction.
It is an aspect of the invention to provide a fastening of the reinforcing tube to the center B-column in a manner by which the reinforcing tube can be fastened even in the case of a shape deviating from its longitudinal axis without any deformation of the vehicle body structure.
According to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, this aspect is achieved in that the center fastening console is fastenable to the reinforcing tube element by way of compensating elements for which the compensating elements have projecting tilted-out fastening tabs which are connectable with the center fastening console. Additional advantageous characteristics are contained in other preferred embodiments.
Principal advantages achieved by way of certain preferred embodiments of the invention are that, also in the case of a bent or bulging reinforcing tube, a fastening can take place on the B-column of the vehicle body without resulting in a deformation of this B-column, which occurs when the reinforcing tube bulges toward the outside. In order to ensure a firm fastening of the reinforcing tube which avoids deformations on the B-column, it is provided that the center fastening console can be fastened on the reinforcing tube by way of compensating elements, for which the compensating elements have projecting fastening tabs which can be connected with the fastening console.
In particular, the compensating elements are half-shells which face the fastening console and are welded to the reinforcing tube, and the fastening tabs are tilted at a right angle out of the plane of the half-shells. At their respective outer edge, the fastening tabs have a semicircularly surrounding construction, and the additional fastenings tabs are provided in each case only in sections at the inner edge. By way of these fastening tabs at the compensating elements, tolerances on the reinforcing tube can be absorbed which are caused by a shape of the reinforcing tube deviating from the longitudinal axis. This means that the fastening console can be connected without tension with the B-column.
In the assembled condition, the fastening console is arranged between the semicircularly surrounding fastening tabs of the compensating elements, and the additional interior fastening tabs provided in sections project through slots of the fastening console. As a result, the fastening console is advantageously held in position with respect to the column, and a connection with the compensating elements can be established in a simple manner by welding.
By way of the compensating elements provided with the fastening tabs, a reinforcing tube having tolerances can be compensated, no matter in which direction a bulging occurs, because in every case the fastening console will be disposed with a radial play between the outer and the inner fastening tabs. As a function of the fastened position of the reinforcing tube on the A and C columns of the vehicle, the fastening console is thereby arranged, with respect to the compensating elements, such that a reinforcing tube deviating from the longitudinal axis can be fastened on the B-column of the vehicle by way of the fastening console spaced away from the compensating elements.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.